


Imbroglio

by tara376



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara376/pseuds/tara376
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your entire life has been uprooted as you head to Asgard after being betrothed to Loki. You want nothing to do with him or the mystery surrounding his actions but as you learn more about him, your feelings begin to change into something a bit more extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You glanced at your reflection in the mirror as a servant finished buttoning your dress. You admired the way that the blue fabric clung to your curves, however it was only a reminder of the rather sad situation you were in.

Your father was the ruler of a quaint village not far from Asgard. As his daughter, you had become accustomed to the inner workings of politics between the neighboring towns and your own. While your village was a small one, its position was ideal and your father held much power, leading to all other towns wanting to ally themselves with yours. This, of course, included Asgard. Your father and Odin had been friendly for years, but a rebellious village, Kvivik, had put stress on the entire realm. To ensure that your father's village and Odin's remained allies, you had been betrothed to youngest of his sons, Loki.

You had met Loki a number of times at balls or visits to the palace, and while he had always been kind to you, you had heard the stories of the terrible things that he did, of the monster that he was, and the idea of being with him for the rest of your life frightened you.

Yet here you were, getting dressed to go to the palace where you would live for the next few months leading up to the wedding. Part of you knew that this was your duty, that being the daughter of an important official entailed certain responsibilities. But the other part of you was bitter and spiteful that your father would pawn you off and use you as a bargaining chip. You let out a sigh and tried not to harbor any bad feelings towards your father at the moment. This would most likely be the last time that you would see him until the wedding and you didn't want to spend it angry with him.

After taking a deep breath, you left your room and made your way to the front gates of the castle. You knew that the palace in Asgard was much more lavish than yours but you were still going to miss your home. Your whole life had taken place there and now you were expected to just pack up and leave. Thinking about it made you feel a strange combination of angry and sad so you decided it would just be best to meet your family outside. Taking one last look around, you opened the front gates and walked into the early morning sun.

Your mother, father, and sister greeted you with sad smiles as you eyed the carriage waiting in the street. Your bags had already been loaded into it by the the servants and the driver stood next to the horses patiently. All that was left to do was say goodbye. Slowly, you turned to your family, holding back tears. Why did this have to be so difficult? Your sister, Astrid, suddenly wrapped her arms around your neck and sobbed.

"I'll miss you." She said as you held her close and tried not to cry. Finally she let go and stood back, wiping away a few tears. "Okay, it's okay. It'll be alright." She said, seemingly trying to convince herself more than you that everything would be just fine.

You sucked in a breath and nodded, forcing a smile towards her. "It'll just be a few months until the wedding. And I promise to write you every week." This seemed to calm her and you were able to turn you attention to your parents.

Your mother smiled, though she had tears in her eyes. "We are so proud of you. I know that this may not be easy but you have always been strong, and intelligent, and resilient. I am so grateful to call you my daughter."

You thanked her while your father put a hand on your shoulder. "You will bring honor to us and I know you will be a wonderful wife to the prince." You smiled and nodded, bringing your parents in for a hug.

"Well then, I guess it's time for me to leave." You took a deep breath. "I love you all very much and will do my best to make you proud." You didn't want to say goodbye so instead you opted for, "Until I see you again," and turned to walk towards the carriage. The driver opened the door and you stepped in, trying to regain your composure. Once the door was shut you looked out the window to your family. When the carriage jolted forward they began to wave and you sent a halfhearted wave back.

Once they were out of view you sat back against the seat, desperately trying to convince yourself that life with Loki would be fine. But the more you thought about it, the more the pit in your stomach grew until you thought you might be sick, so you stared out the window, attempting to think about anything except arriving at the palace.

Soon enough though, you saw the scenic landscape turn into the glorious inner walls of the city. The views were beautiful, but Asgard never seemed like a place to call home. You loved to visit the city yet the idea of living there was completely unappealing. Everything seemed too formal, too expensive, and too pretentious. The carriage pulled up in front of the palace and you took a deep breath as the driver came around to open your door.

You focused on just putting one foot in front of the other as you followed a servant up the steps into the main hall. There, the royal family waited to greet you. You fell into a low curtsey once in front of them. "My King. My Queen." You said, bowing your head towards Odin and Frigga. Frigga gave you a warm smile as you moved down the line to Thor and Loki.

"Prince Loki." You said, avoiding his eyes. He nodded politely and forced a smile.

"Prince Thor." You said quietly. He smiled at you and grabbed your hand in his own, bringing it to his lips.

"It's always a pleasure, Princess (Y/N)." He said. Thor helped put you at ease immediately with his big smile and friendly eyes. 

Odin began to speak. “We are so pleased that you have come to join us in these upcoming months before you and Loki are wed.” Very formal. Of course.

“It is an honor, my King.” You felt bile rise up in the back of your throat at the mention of the wedding but you tried not to let it show. Your eyes flicked to Loki who was staring at you intensely.

You turned your gaze back to Odin and Frigga, who was still smiling at you. “You must be tired darling,” she said. “We’ll have a servant show you to your living quarters.”

A young girl stepped forward from her place against the wall. “Right this way, Princess,” she said, bowing her head. You followed behind her as she worked her way through the maze of corridors. You had never been in this part of the castle before but it was just as beautiful as the rest of it. After winding your way down hallway after hallway, you finally arrived in front of a gorgeous set of french doors. The girl opened them and you stepped inside, taking in how nice the room was.

There was a glorious book shelf that took up one wall of the room and a beautiful mosaic on the wall opposite. A huge window took up the furthest wall from the door, overlooking the courtyard. Not knowing how much time you would be spending in this room, you were relieved to find out that you would at least have a wonderful view. A fire was going in the fireplace, making the room seem very cozy.

The girl followed into the room after you, turning left and pointing out a door that you had missed. “The bathroom is in here. I hope you find everything to your liking.” 

“I’m sure everything will be just fine.” You said to her.

“Well, please let me know if there is anything I can do for you. I would recommend that you get some sleep. You must be awfully tired after your long trip here.” The idea of going to bed became very alluring to you. Maybe it was because you were so nervous, but you hadn’t even realized how tired you had become. “It has been requested that you meet with Prince Loki tomorrow morning. Someone will be in to wake you and help you dress.”

“Wait, I’m meeting with Loki tomorrow? What for?” The uneasiness lurked its way back into you at the thought of spending time alone with Loki. 

“I’m afraid I am not sure, my lady, but I can assure you, there is nothing to fear.” The look in her eyes told you otherwise. “If that is all, Princess, I bid you goodnight.” She turned and left the room, shutting your doors softly.

You sighed and walked over to the large bed sitting up against the wall, falling on top of it and letting yourself relax. You could stress about meeting with Loki after you wake up, but right now all you wanted to do was sleep. You forced yourself to stand back up and made your way over to your bags which were sitting on the floor. You pulled out a nightgown and quickly changed into it before slowly walking back to the bed and pulling yourself under the covers. The stress of the day had really taken it out of you and it did not take long before you were pulled from consciousness by the hands of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time really writing in a few years so I would love to get some feedback. I have a few other fics planned but I think I'm just gonna work on this one for a while. Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it and feedback is always appreciated. I really wish that I was able to update more often but I'm slow and busy so it will probably be more like once a week. Please let me know what you think. :)

You awoke to somebody standing at the side of the bed, softly saying, “My Lady, it’s time to wake. You must get ready to meet with Prince Loki.” That certainly woke you up. You pulled yourself into a sitting position, noticing that the girl next to you was the same one from last night. 

“Do you know why I’m meeting with him?” You asked. Feeling so anxious after just waking up was not particularly pleasant. 

“I’m afraid I do not, Princess. However, I do know that you are to eat breakfast with him in the dining hall.” She started to go through dresses in the wardrobe, taking out a dark green one and holding it in your direction. “I think he would appreciate you wearing this one.” She set the dress over a chair. 

You stood up and followed her into the bathroom as she turned on the water and began to draw you a bath. “Do you think that I should be afraid for this meeting?” You asked quietly.

She stood up a bit straighter and faced you. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure. He can be,” she paused, looking for the right word, “frightening at times. But I have seen him be kind and good-natured. Not often, but it is possible.” She smiled at you sympathetically.

So it could go either way then. Great. You let the servant help wash and dress you before sitting down in front of the mirror where she began to do your hair. “What’s your name?” You asked her. 

She seemed relatively surprised that you had asked. “My name is Gyda.” She said, continuing to pin your hair into an intricate updo. “My lady, if it is not out of line for me to ask, why do you wish to know.” 

You took a moment to collect your thoughts. “Back home, I had a much smaller castle so I was rather close with all of the servants. There are so many more servants here and the royal family is pretty...intimidating, to say the least. It would be nice to have a friend who knows how the palace runs.” 

She smiled warmly at you while putting the finishing touches on your hair. “I find that it is much more enjoyable to serve a friend.” She took your hand in hers and helped you to your feet. “You look beautiful, My Lady. I’m sure Prince Loki will think so too.”

The thought gave you little comfort. Perhaps you would not mind if you looked beautiful for someone else, but you did not want to get all dolled up for a monster. “Thank you,” you said, “but I don’t particularly care about how I look to him.” 

She nodded, seemingly understanding why. “Then I will be leading you to the dining hall now.” You followed her out the room and she lead you down a long series of hallways until you were finally in a familiar part of the castle. She stopped in front of the large doors that you knew lead to the dining hall. 

Gyda turned towards you. “Just keep you head up, look him in the eye, and be confident.” You took a deep breath and nodded. She opened the doors and kept her head down, walking towards the long table in the middle of the room. Loki was sitting directly in the middle. You approached the table right across from him. “Your Excellency,” Gyda began, “I present to you, Princess (y/n).” 

You fell into a low curtsey as he stood up. “My Prince.” You said, trying to keep your voice from shaking. You slowly rose and noticed that Gyda had backed up against the wall and stood with her head down. Loki was staring at you and bowed slightly.

“Take a seat.” He said. You sat down quickly and let out a shaky breath. Two servants came in carrying trays of food which they set in front of you and Loki. The food looked delicious but you were too nervous to eat. You didn’t want to be disrespectful though so you took some scrambled eggs on a fork and slowly raised them to your lips. 

You forced yourself to swallow a few bites before Loki broke the silence. “You look petrified, Darling.” You raised your eyes to his. They were cold. Calculating. He reached forward, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear. You shuddered at his touch. “I hope it isn’t due to my outrageous reputation.”

You sucked in a breath, carefully planning what you were going to say next. “Of course not, My Lord.” He stood up and started walking along the wall behind him, staring at the paintings of past kings and queens; his ancestors. He was quite elegant and graceful, you noticed. “It’s just that everything in the castle is so different, I’m nervous that I might do something wrong.”

Loki let out a chuckle. “Do you really think that you can lie to me? That I would be fooled so easily? A blind man could see that I frighten you.” He seemed to be amused, not angry. “I know what you must have heard of me, but I implore you recall our past meetings. What have I done to you that would cause you to feel such nervousness around me?”

“I...I don’t know, My Lord. You’ve never been cruel to me, but your reputation precedes you.” You remembered Gyda’s advice and forced yourself to meet Loki’s eyes. They were no longer cold, but instead seemed saddened.

“Of course. Well, I hope you won’t base your opinion of me solely off the preconceived notions that you have.” There was something in his eyes that seemed reflective and disappointed, yet some small piece of hope swirled around them. A silence consumed the room and you felt yourself relax a bit. Perhaps all of what you’ve heard of him was not true. 

You continued to nibble at your food for a while until Loki sat down again. When he spoke, his voice was soft as he reminisced. “Do you remember the first time you visited the castle? I must have been about five so you would have been just a bit younger. I remember that when you first got here, my father had to reprimand me because I refused to play with you, but when you had to leave after about a week, I cried and refused to leave my room.” You sat there, confused as he stood again. He leaned in close and quietly said, “I hope that you can come to enjoy my presence as I came to enjoy yours.” 

As he left the dining hall, he asked Gyda to show you around the palace so you could get the lay of the land. It wasn’t until Loki was gone that she raised her head. She shared the same baffled expression that you had. “What on Earth was that?” You asked.

She looked at you and you thought that she was somehow more confused than you were. “I haven’t the slightest idea.” She said before helping you to your feet and showing you out of the dining hall.


End file.
